With a Side of Pleasure
by NotLikeAnyOtherLove
Summary: Alex Vause is home alone, a huge fan of actress Cate Blanchett, who always turns her on. Her wonderful girlfriend, Piper, is at work. What will happen when her needs come to life and she only has herself to rely on to satisfy her needs? Vauseman smut.


There was a severe snow storm arriving soon and Alex's work called and said she could stay home, predicting the storm will be extreme. Piper's work said it was still mandatory to go. Alex was worried for Piper, she doesn't want her to get caught in the storm.

Alex was left alone, having a snow day.

Alex had nothing much to do so while she waited for her girlfriend to come home, so she read some books and then she decided to watch some movies to pass the time. One of her favorite actresses is Cate Blanchett, she is undoubtedly the only other woman that makes Alex swoon other than Piper. Alex put the movie 'Carol' on and sat back on her nice comfy couch to indulge.

There is never a time when Cate fails to take her breath away with her beauty and elegance.

 _Carol unties her plaid robe while pressing her body against Therese's head from behind. She then leans down and kisses Therese gently and passionately._

Alex knows very well what happens next because she has seen this movie many times, but with her girlfriend by her side. Alex gets aroused at the love scene, she feels a gush of wetness leave her pussy as she watches. She always gets aroused at this scene and Piper always satisfied her while watching it, by sticking her hand down Alex's pants and rubbing her until she cums with heavy breathing, husky moans and her hand covered in Alex's sweet juices. Piper is always generous for Alex, she knows how much she adores Cate and how much she gets turned on while watching Cate making love with another woman.

Only this time, Piper isn't here with her while she's in need for some good fucking, so she relies on her own hand for some release.

Alex unzips her black skinny jeans and sticks her hand inside her panties, she moans at the feeling of her hand gliding through her pussy folds. She is incredibly wet and her fingers get coated instantly. She watches closely at the television screen while rubbing herself, her breath is starting to hitch and she is imagining herself being the one who is fucking Cate Blanchett while their breasts and lips collide. She then decides to put two fingers in and starts to thrust in and out. Her husky, delicious moans fill the room.

She knows she's almost there and she then starts to think of Piper, she misses her so much and she also misses how she fucks her so good.

A few seconds later she hears the door get unlocked and then Piper appears.

''Alex..holy fuck.'' Piper says with wide eyes and an open mouth at such a sexy sight.

''Oh shit.'' Alex embarrassingly states, with her hand in her pants and her fingers inside her pussy.

''They said we could come home, it..the storm is apparently going to be as bad as they say..'' Piper says, distracted by what Alex was doing.

Alex still is breathing heavily and slowly takes her hand out, leaving her just a few more thrusts away from cumming. She is blushing slightly from embarrassment Piper looks over at the television to see what Alex was watching and sees that she was getting off at her usual enjoyment.

''Don't stop, babe.'' Piper says as she walks over to Alex and sits down next to her.

''Listen, I was bored and I thought I would pass the time until you get back by watching some movies, I got really turned on and you weren't here and-'' Alex's words get cut off as Piper brings her lips to hers, kissing her passionately. Piper brings her hand down and puts her hand over Alex's, guiding it in her pants and panties, making Alex finger herself.

Alex breaks the kiss, overwhelmed with such intense pleasure and buries her head in the side of Piper's neck and places sloppy kisses there. Piper is still guiding her hand as Alex fucks herself.

''I want you to come all over your own fingers, I want you to fucking come so fucking good, babe.''

Piper grunts out in a turned on voice right in Alex's ear.

That's when Alex lets it go. She cums hard and feels her juices dripping down her fingers and panties. Piper leaves her hand ontop of Alex's and wraps her free arm around her as Alex has her eyes closed and is moaning loudly at the feeling of climaxing.

When she finally gathers her composure, she smiles up at Piper, who is already smiling at her.

''So, snow day for us?'' Piper says and Alex leans to her lips to kiss them deeply.


End file.
